All That For a Cookie?
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: Layla, due to a certain Uchiha is living in a house full of blood sucking, night living vampires. This is a series of one shots based on Layla and her life while staying with the Uchiha clan and the other vampires. ItachixOC.
1. All that for A Cookie?

**Hey all. This is my first story posting, so please be gentle with criticism. **

* * *

The house hold was called on a meeting that involved all expect the new girls. Since they still didn't know the Uchiha clan are actually ancient vampires, a meeting during the night wasn't anything unusual. Adding that both the new girls who started living in the house would be asleep, the timing couldn't be any better. Usually Clair and Layla's night would have a route to it. Clair would be in bed from 1 to 4, and when she was resting under no circumstances would be she awakened. If that happened all hell would break loss, literally. Layla was knocked out by mostly 11 to 12, would wake up around 2 to 5 to see if marina went to bed then fall back to the comfort of her sheets.

This night turned out a bit different. It all started normally, Clair went to sleep at about 3 and Layla woke up just a little after her friend was asleep. The one thing that was feeling off to Layla was that something was causing her to be unable to fall asleep. Sitting up slouching, she suddenly realized why she couldn't go back to sleep. Her stomach groaned in hunger, an idea popped from her head.

"I think my tummy wants a cookie" her tone picked up with life again.

Layla now knowing what she wanted got up and stopped at the steps, watching them with a blank expression. Curiously the hungry girl muttered to herself as she stared.

"Where am l again? The door wasn't always there was it? I'm still hungry but I don't want to go off in some weird place… Oh well, I'm still hungry"

Layla had been completely over taken by the hunger and forgot that she was currently living in the residents. Walking aimlessly through the hallway, some how using her 'stomach senses' to safely find her way to the kitchen. Her sight acting like a raider scanned each cupboard until she felt that the cookies were in the cabinet between the fridge and sink. Layla childishly hummed in triumph as she swung open the cupboard door noticing that the 'Chips Ahoy' bag of rainbow cookies was reachable on the first shelf. She quickly opened the blue bag, grabbed a cookie, closed the bag, placed it back in the original shot, closed the door and started making her way back to the basement. Sadly by the time she was 5 steps out of the kitchen door, the cookie vanished.

"Um, tummy still wants another cookie". She mumbled aloud to herself.

Sounding like a whining child, she skipped back to the kitchen. Once again she went to the cabinet that the cookies were in, opened it and let out a huge gasp. The blue bag wasn't there anymore. She glanced around the kitchen with lightening speed to find it on the top of all the cabinets. Determined to fulfill her tummy's desire, the girl started to reach of the blue bag. First she tried stretching for it but it was a bit too high. Second she tried placing her left hand on the counter and stretch for the bag again. Each time Layla found she got closer to the cookies but the bag seemed to go back farther.

About 10 minutes past and Layla stood there staring at the hard to reach blue bag of rainbow cookies. Adding to those past minutes, she didn't notice there was someone watching her as she reached and stretched for the desired cookies. Obviously this person was toying with the girl's circumstances but the person was enjoying the view. Layla can't be blamed if her comfy green stripped booty shorts and elastic thin strap baby blue mid-drift would be an enjoyable 'thigh, hip, butt exposure' for a pervert. As the person watched his entertainment for the night, Layla continued to stand there deciding on a method to reach the cookies. Again, she blurred to herself thinking that she is alone.

"Okie, I can do one out of two things. 1 I could get a chair and 2 I can climb… I'll climb I'm too lazy to get the chair"

The person smirked, glad she didn't turn to see them. Layla began her mission toward the cookies. As she inched closer and closer toward the blue bag, her eyes started to sparkle with excitement. The lights suddenly shot on causing Layla to stop dead in her tracks. Her vision only forced on the Chips Ahoy bag, she heard a filmier voice coming for the hallway.

"Madara, what do you think you're doing?", asked a low toned voice.

Layla's attention now catch by the question, she blurred out lout.

"Huh? I'm Layla not… What the hell? Who's that?".

Before turning toward the cause of the interruption Layla swiftly grabbed the cookie bag and with a big grin on her lips she turned and sat on the counter. As she opened the bag, she now noticed that someone was sitting at the table clearly positioned to her epic mission. The person was an eye catcher, nice straight layered long jet black hair, deep – dark reddish eyes and a satisfied smirk planted on his face. She began to munch on the rainbow chip cookies and looking at the doorway finally realizing who the filmier voice belonged to.

"oh! hey 'tachi" each word was muffled by cookies been drilled into her watery mouth.

Her eyes would shift from Itachi to Madara as she indulged in her cookies. Itachi had a highly annoyed expression on his face, leaning against the door frame with his body facing Madara. He was still sitting in the position he was discovered in, and the smirk didn't fade. Irritated with something, Itachi began to question the mysterious character.

"Is the meeting over?" Madara trying to avoid the previous question.

"You didn't answer my question", it obviously failed.

"Well, I heard you and Deidara discussing about the two girls and I wanted to have a look", a devilish smirk curls his lips.

"So you skipped the meeting for your perverted self to watch my girl?", Itachi asked, arms crossed.

'His girl?' Layla paused to blushed slightly at the protective comment as the two continued their back and forth conversation.

"Oh your girl? But didn't your father specifically say not to invite her kind?"

"That's none of your concern"

"But I am your legal guardian"

"And that I'm frankly disgraced at"

"That's not nice! Guess I'll have to teach you how to speak to your elders, Itachi"

Since Layla was very distracted by the cookies and Itachi's comment she didn't notice when Madara suddenly came in reach of her. Looked up, she stopped just when he was about to grab her wrist. Thankfully for her, Itachi was quick enough to catch Madara's hand before it could touch Layla's. Sadly for her tummy in the process of protecting her Itachi had to knock away the whole bag of cookies. Layla's face turned completely with disaster as the bag flew out of her hold, she instantly put her arm out acting as if the bag would walk toward her.

"No~! my cookies!" she was in total dismay and had been quite dramatic about it.

As for Itachi, Madara backed off him seeing how serious he was acting in order to protect the human girl. The smirk still there, he was not utterly satisfied.

"Alright, I'll back off now"

"… This shit is getting tiring"

Itachi looked back at Layla to find her eyes balling over the long gone cookies. His face relaxed but he was still irritated. He let out a tiring sigh "Deidara"

In less than a second after Itachi said the name, another person came walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?", the blond asked.

Layla looked at the person, long blond hair and very pale grey eyes. She stared at the blond in curiosity to what Itachi had in store for her. Unconsciously she clinched onto his collar, but that wasn't going to save her. Itachi sighed and ordered the blond.

"Take _this_ back in the basement" he pointed at Layla with his thumb and before she could protest Deidara had picked her up by the waist and haled Layla over his shoulders.

"What the hell Itachi!" She yelled.

"Thanks Deidara"

"No problem", the blond called out before leaving.

"Bye-bye" Madara waved childishly at the girl

Itachi glanced at Madara.

"Why are you still here?"

Madara shrugged, "Boredom"

* * *

**That's all .. hoped it was worth the read. and thank you. **


	2. Boys Bets and Booty

**It's play time for the vampires living in this mansion and they are easily bored. A few wicked people decide to Play a prank on Layla and Clair with Bets. How will this play out?**

* * *

**Boys, Bets and Booty **

In was after seven in the huge household home of mixed with all the people. Most of them worked during the night and were gone to their job or whatever they did. Then there were others who had absolutely nothing to do with their lives and decided to play truth or dare. This group of idiots were of course Madara, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Kakzuz who took refuge in the kitchen. As they played their game, the two human girls walked by. Hidan looked at them curiously

"What you girls up to?" Hidan asked with slight interest.

"We were just going to shower then go to bed" Layla answered in her bubble voice

"Want to play with us?" Madara smirked, daring the girls to give in.

"Um, no" Clair brushed him off dryly.

"I would but I'm a bit tired" Layla hummed with a finger on her chin in thought.

"Alright then" Kisame

"Night" Deidara

They waved the two girls as they went to the level above them for their shower time. Just as Madara heard the water running, his smartass thinking kicks in. a devilish smirk exposes to his friends that he was obviously planning something funny. Kisame started to chuckle a bit

"What's the deal with that smirk?"

"Got something fun in mind?" Hidan

"I do actually" Madara

"tell" Deidara

"I was thinking, since the basement is already so cold why not making it freezing?" Madara

"Smart idea" Kisame

"I bet doing the dishes for a week that they'll both catch a cold" Deidara started

"I bet not doing rituals for two weeks that they wouldn't even know who did it" Hidan

"Nah, those two are smart. I bet laundry that they'll both go sleep somewhere else" Kisame

"I'm not wasting anything" Kakzuz

"That's not fun" Hidan

"Well I think your all wrong" Madara

"Oh yeah?" Kisame

"Then what do you think?" Deidara

"I bet doing bathroom duty for two months… that Layla will sleep in Itachi's room and Clair will reluctantly sleep in Sasuke's room" Madara

"… He might be right" Hidan

"But for bathroom duty?" Kisame

"And for two months?" Deidara

"He better be right" Kakzuz

"I will… now before they come back, let's change the temperature" Madara

"Yeah" Hidan

Madara and Hidan went into the basement to change the two thermostats so that it felt as if they were in Antarctica. While the other 3 guys stood outside to listen for the water to stop running. Praying and hoping that it wouldn't but thankfully for them it was silent by the time the two had started back up the steps. Hearing the footsteps coming from upstairs and traveling downward, they guys all rushed like their life depended on it and quickly took back their original steps. At the same time, Layla and Clair had dashed past the doorway into their new basement. The guys started to laugh as their entertainment for the night began.

In the basement, as soon as they took one step going down stairs they could feel the coldness. Obviously to them it wasn't like that when they left for their hot showers. At the moment all Layla wanted to do was hurry and pull on her clothes. A big baggy baby blue long sleeve that stopped just over her thighs and white shorts underneath so that her 'behind' wouldn't be exposed. She sat on her bed shivering with a lovely ice cap sitting on the night table, but she was currently too cold for her to even touch it let alone drink it. To help her keep warm, she hugged herself and rocked her body back and forth.

Claire was slowly changing, she was opposite in regarded to the reaction of the extreme coldness, and it slowed her down instead. Then, Layla had the best idea ever. She jumped off her bed and grabbed the precious ice cap while happily walking toward the steps. Claire laughed at the sight, she knew where Layla was going to spend her night and it wasn't in the cold basement. She also started to think up some kind of plan to avoid the cold too.

Layla walked past the kitchen; Madara smirked knowing that he obviously won half of the bet already. Layla was too easy to read in these kinds of situations. As the happy girl travels to the Uchiha's room, she didn't open the door oh so carefully. No, instead the girl swung the door open like a child and closed it with a small slam. Her goofy smile didn't fade when she saw that Itachi was sitting on the bed doing something, she wasn't really paying attention that at the moment. Layla with the straw between her lips looked around his room scanning successfully to find a television. She blurred and small "YAY!" and walked up beside Itachi's bed. Layla watched to see if he would notice her but he simply glanced at her like she didn't matter and with a very boring and annoyed tone

"I thought you were going to bed?"

Now she knew that the Uchiha was reading some paper that seemed more interesting than her, she decided to take advantage of the situation. It seemed that Layla turned into a 16 year old again. She placed the ice cap playfully on his night table. Then she grabbed whichever one of Itachi's legs that were the closest, and pulled it so that she made an opening between him. Next Layla still acting playful climbed onto the bed and sat in that opened, placing herself not carefully so that she doesn't interrupt Itachi. Instead she sits clumsily into the space, knocking his hand with the paper a bit violently making his flick. Still not saying a simple word, pulls the soft covers over both her and Itachi so that she could cuddle herself by folding in her legs. Finally she then turned the TV on, grabbed the long waited un touched ice cap, pulling the sleeves so that they protected her fingers from the cold and placed it between her knees and hands. Now this was definitely caught Itachi's attention, he stared at the girl highly curious to her motives.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV duh" her favourite show 'Iron Chef was one at this time'

"I can see that, but why are you here?"

"The basement is freezing for some reason" still watching the screen intensely

"And you're drinking an ice cap?"

"Well… yeah"

"Ah… go back I'm busy" Itachi was starting to get a bit irritable.

"But 'tachi"

Layla tilted her to up and looked to her left looking at Itachi, her eyes started to widen filled with sparkles. He stopped for a second because she was reminding him of a child who got a present. To put it bluntly, he thought she was innocently cute.

"… I wanted to stay with you cause It's warmer for me to drink my ice cap" she batted her long eyelashes and that was the end of that.

"Fine, but you have to be quiet" poor Itachi gave in

"No problem" she smiled and turned back to the screen while drinking she ice cap quietly.

About half way through her show, the ice cap started to finish and that meet the slurping sounds weren't quiet anymore. Each time Layla dragged the liquid through the straw a loud annoying noise was made. Soon enough he started to speak his mind to her

"Can you stop doing that?"

The show was on commercial now decided to take her boredom on Itachi. She turned a bit so that she could see his face. Layla finally noticed that he was seriously into reading whatever was on the paper. She blinked blankly shifting her eyes from Itachi and the paper. He quickly noticed her actions and sighed, the question was about to pop out of her soon

"What you reading 'tachi?" guess soon was now.

"It's none of your business"

"uhmp, MEANIE"

"You really want to know?"

"Well obviously it's something more interesting than me if you haven't started playing with me yet"

'Play huh…' Itachi's thoughts began to roam wildly "It's a report"

Feeling a mix of embarrassment and stupidity she slowly sank into the sheets a little trying to shield herself from Itachi so that he wouldn't see how much she blushed. Feeling satisfied that he got her to spill her motives and shut her up until he was done a smirk of victory lit his face. Using his free hand, he snaked it around her waist. His cold touch send shivers down her spine, he felt her shock too.

"Cold~"

"Didn't you say I was warm?" now he was starting to toy with her, making the girl pout.

"Do you know how much of a bully you are?" her tone had a hint of whining.

"Why don't we find out now?"

Layla felt the hand around her waist tighten; she started to get a bit shy and pulled in her legs closer toward her. Itachi feeling such a high need to tease the girl, he bent his head down to her exposed flesh on her neck. Simply blowing air made her squirm in the space she planted herself in making her hands desperately trying to find something to clinch into. Itachi then started to teasingly lick her neck with the tip of his tongue resulting in Layla slightly panting.

"Umm… 'tachi … "

Suddenly he bit onto her dark skin causing her body to jolt at the instant pain and pleasure. Itachi watched the girl in pure bliss at such a small tease. Smugly he whispered into Layla's ear giving her a break.

"Want to continue?", his voice teased.

"ahuh" unable to answer with pronounceable words, her cheeks were flush in a dazed expression.

"Then, you'll have to be patient and wait until I'm the with my report"

Itachi releases the girl in the middle of what he started, practically depriving her indirectly. Layla was dying inside from how much of a bully he was being.

"You're SO MEAN 'tachi!", she shouted.

"Well I did warn you not to bother me", he said nonchalantly.

Itachi continues reading with his report while Layla tried to watch back at the screen, her ice cap was done. She pushes the 'select' button to see that it's only 9 o'clock.

Layla than had a sad thought 'it's going to be a LONG night'

* * *

**LOLL. fun times. **

**I'll be hitting up a few more one shots soon~ :)**

**please Review!**


End file.
